Colours of Seven
by DurielZamoran
Summary: They came together, like a painting, mingling, contrasting, merging and creating. Team7-centric one-shot series based around a Poem I wrote.
1. White

_~White, like winter snow~_

He failed. Failed his Sensei. Failed his village… he failed his students. He couldn't uphold his teacher's expectations… couldn't uphold his village's basic principles… he couldn't even uphold his own beliefs he imparted onto his students.

He should've, _could've_ done more… _didn't_. The tension, the _danger_, the consequences_… failed_. All this time, he _saw_ underneath nothing… _blind_.

His motto... his beliefs... they were like hollow lies. Words he said, but didn't mean. Words... he wanted to mean. He wanted to say he believed in himself, that he believed in those around him. That he believed that Teamwork was all it took to make a good team of ninja, that Team 7 was a happy team. A functional team. He knew, though, deep down... it all meant nothing. It was just that. Words. Phrases. Things he said to make everything seem better. But teamwork was only good, when you had the skills to use it with... he had no faith in himself, not after this. No faith in those around him, as they were just like him. He furiously tried to convince himself, that Team 7 would return to it's happy days, but he knew it was just a lie.

_How could they return to something that never existed?_

Naruto was still alive… gravely wounded, but alive. The hole in his shoulder was slowly healing even as he rushed back to Konoha, his pride left in pieces behind him.

_~Chasing after Dawn's first Glow~_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes, it's me, with another one-shot series.

It's based on a poem I wrote during Life Skills Class. I called it 'Colours of Seven', because not only did it have Seven colours... in hindsight, with a few minor alterations it could clearly be interpreted as pertaining to Team Seven itself. Which I find somewhat scary seeing as that was never my original intention. Still, I like it.

To be honest though, this is the only part of the poem that references Kakashi. The rest, is mainly Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.


	2. Red

_~Red, like Cherry lips~_

She was a fool. An idiot. But those days were past her. Her eyes were open, and her knuckles were cracking. Sasuke would never hurt her again _silly lies to heal the heart_ but she would certainly be the one hurting him.

She and Naruto would either bring him back to_ their perfect world he broke apart _Konoha for punishment, or deal it out by hand. She would gladly do both.

She stood there, staring him down _with words he left unsaid_ hatred in her eyes. Naruto at her side, ready to strike out, but she stayed him _even now, she's filled with dread_ and took a few steps forward. Cracking her knuckles _with past ideals he had shattered_ and rushed forward, intent on killing him. He opened his eyes, the Mangekyou in his eyes _the painful truth no longer mattered_ and the black flames of Amaterasu rushed at her. Eyes widened in fear, as Naruto shoved her out of the way, burning himself in the process.

Her faced trembled _all that's left are hollow lies_ as she saw the still flaming stump that was once Naruto's left arm. "Hey… don't worry. I'm going to be Hokage, remember? Besides, I'm ambidextrous." Sakura shook her head _tears unbidden stung her eyes_ and applied a healing jutsu to the wound. Sasuke had already escaped, but they would not let him escape.

_~From his eyes, it slowly drips~_

* * *

A/N: I'm releasing an extra one, because I can. As an extra, the whole poem in it's entirety will be released at the end of the series so it seems more coherent.


	3. Blue

_~Blue, like Ocean's star~_

The climax, the culmination of their combined efforts… No words would be said, for they had been spoken, shouted, screamed and whispered long before them. They moved, in a choreographed dance, sword and kunai flashing, hands and feet lashing.

A pale hand, the colour of milk, gripped a deeply suntanned neck, watching impassively as a hand circled his. Silence reigned where they could not, as both hands fell back to their respective owner's sides, before blurring out again in identical punches. The other hands swiftly gripped the attacking punch, and both fighters leapt back simultaneously. Naruto eyed Sasuke, who stared at him indifferently.

"Well… go on. Do it." Sasuke said coldly, watching as Naruto's hand twitched. Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at Sasuke. With snort, Sasuke turned away. "Weak. Come back when you have the guts." Naruto snarled but didn't move to chase after him. "If you won't fight to kill, then there's no point in fighting, usuratonkachi." Naruto clenched his fists, ignoring as blood dripped down his fingers. He would bring Sasuke back…

He would. In the end… even if they were old and grey. He would do it.

_~To keep his word, he'd go so far~_


	4. Green

_~Green, like Emerald eyes~_

Tears. They were streaming down her face. Why was she crying…? Still… after all these years… _crying_? She willed, willed so hard, for her body to rise, _respond_.

Was it all for naught…? It couldn't be. It wasn't over. It _wasn't_. Her fingers cracked… twitching. The lightning was still in her system. She would be able to move, in just a few minutes. She would be fine, she would show him.

Even as she rose, she still couldn't dismiss his harsh words. '_Weak_'. She gritted her teeth. She would show him. She _had_ to. All those bruises, unshed tears, sleepless nights… It was all culminating into this. She could not allow herself to… to be _batted_ away like that!

She was _strong_. She knew it… didn't she?

_~To her heart, he said no lies~_


	5. Black

_~Black, like Raven's hair~_

_Down from his silent heart_

They were coming for him. Again. Like rabid dogs with a cat in their jaws, they just didn't seem to know when to let go. He had cut his ties, and left them behind, but they would not, _could not_, accept that.

_Little pieces fall like rain_

It's not like he didn't _love_ them, or even that he didn't care about them. He had. But the path of an avenger was a lonely one. He couldn't face Itachi thinking about his friends or their makeshift little family. He had to face Itachi with hatred, cold burning hatred and nothing else.

_Freezing fires holds apart_

And although he knew they would never truly let him go, that they would always be there to try and catch him whenever he fell, he still pushed on. Maybe he would return when Itachi was dead. Maybe he would never return, because he would be dead. He couldn't think about the future. Not when Itachi still breathed.

_Warm love from burning pain_

Even if he had to kill them to get his point across, he would show them. He could not love them the way they loved him, no matter how hard he wanted to.

_~To this day, he doesn't care~_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time. I'm, unfortunately, prone to long periods of procrastination for no real reason. Fortunately, I've managed to shake it off for now. Watching some episodes of Naruto seems to have rekindled my ability to write.


End file.
